


Sleepy mornings

by Boxcar_Kid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Human, Humanstuck, Non-Sexual Age Play, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxcar_Kid/pseuds/Boxcar_Kid
Summary: Latula/mituna! Cute fluffy oneshot! Sorta short, but it'll still make you UwU. Little! Mituna btw, he's a cutie (and also my favorite homestuck character what-) humanstuck au, mitula is still cannon here obvi lmao.Be sure to leave some feedback, or tell me any mistakes i make!Enjoy <3~mod rot.





	Sleepy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critique IS appreciated, thanks!

This morning, Latula woke to the sound of soft giggling, the bed creaking, and was freezing cold. 

She rolled over on her back and looked to her left where her boyfriend, Mituna was. The blonde was sitting all wrapped in the blankets and giggling. Latula grinned "what're you giggling 'bout babe?" Mituna shook his head and layed back down, immediately cuddling into the redhead and burying his cold nose into her stomach.

She held Tuna close, and rubbed his back. "Just laughin' to laugh, huh?" 

"Yea.. and hungy" Mituna replied quietly. He was obviously still tired, and for good reason. They were _not _morning people. And they had waken up too early this morning. The sun was just coming up, and it was pretty dark outside. Maybe they were supposed to be up at this time, but they never bothered to start their day until about 10 or 11. What was the point of starting the day until you can properly function?

Latula grinned wide, ruffling her littles fluffy blonde hair "okay" she started, prying Tuna off her and sitting up on the edge of the bed and swinging her feet on the cold floor. "Hafta' get dressed first baby" she murmured. 

Tulip stretched, yawning while she did. Mituna tried to copy her, but only shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "Cold..." Tuna whispered, and Latula threw a sweater at him. He yelped in surprise a picked it up. Mituna stuck his tongue out at the yellow striped cloth, and threw it back. "Want bee one!" He whined, pouting slightly. 

Tulip sighed, but smiled. She knew he would want the white one with the bees on it, and a big one in the center. It was less scratchy too, so naturally, it was his favorite.

She dug through their drawers untill a white sleeve stuck out. Tulip pulled it out and threw it back at Mituna, then looking for her own clothes. She didn't realize how cold it really was until now. She liked the cold, prefers it actually (easier to skate board in). Just as long as its not snow. Maybe it was snowing? Probably not, it was always cold, but to dry to snow. At least she hoped so. Latula shrugged. She could check later.

After she finished dressing in a muscle shirt that you could see her sides in, and baggy sweats. It was still pretty cold, but lately, Tula just couldn't stand long sleeves. Their just annoying, and suffocating. Its sort of weird, but it doesnt phase her.

Plus shes kinda weird too.

She heard Mituna yawn and the bed creaked again. Latula turned to see her boyfriend curled up and sleeping again. She smiled. And got into bed with him. They could wake up again later. 

And maybe they were weird. Who cares? Not her, certainly. Tulip didn't mind being weird as long as she had Mituna by her side, being just as weird as her. 

And thats all they really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Love this ship, even tho i like crotuna more, and kurtuna is otp. Still, these babs are cute together,,, they have a healthy relationship too so thats good. 
> 
> Also i think i mentioned this before, but i will say it again for the people in the back
> 
> MITUNA IS BABEY!


End file.
